


Just Once

by ncfan



Series: The House of Finwë in the Years of the Trees [31]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long before his wedding, Aredhel asks Turgon to go hunting with her for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Turukáno was interrupted from his reading one morning by the sight of Irissë standing in his bedchamber doorway in full hunting gear, staring right at him with a wide grin on her face.

"You're going hunting, then?" he asked quizzically. "With or without certain of our cousins?"

It amazed Turukáno, sometimes, just how enamored of the wilderness certain members of his family were. Irissë and Findaráto, many of Findaráto's siblings and many of their half-cousins, never seemed unhappy if they could be outside, even it was pouring down rain or snowing. Irissë was chief among them in her love of the forests, of the fields and the wilds of Aman. Turukáno never understood this fascination, himself. He did not mind being out in the wilderness from time to time, but he was grounded in the city and was happiest at home.

She shook her head. "Not with them. I want you to come with me."

Turukáno stared at her, blinking in surprise. Irissë had not asked him to come hunting with her in a long time. "Why?"

Irissë shrugged, pushing a stray lock of black hair out of her face. "You'll be wed in less than a month. Call it a last hurrah."

"Irissë, I don't even _like_ hunting. Get Findekáno or Arakáno to go with you." Turukáno ignored the fact that Findekáno and Arakáno barely had any more enthusiasm for hunting than he did

"I don't _want_ to go hunting with Findekáno or Arakáno," Irissë insisted. "I want to go hunting with _you_. Just once, Turukáno."

There was that look on her face. That wide-eyed, appealing look. Turukáno had been familiar with that expression since Irissë was a little girl. It had often been effective in getting their father to give way to some request of hers; it made their grandfather melt just to see it. That expression was also likely the reason Irissë was always able to persuade at least one of their half-cousins to come hunting or traveling with her if she wanted their company, even Makalaurë, who was by far the most city-bound of Fëanáro's children.

The worst of it was that Turukáno suspected that Irissë was not even aware of the way she looked at times like this. He felt that if she could ever see her face when she was appealing to one of her family members, she would likely die of shame on the spot.

And Turukáno? He was no more immune to that expression than anyone else. Frankly, he was one of the least immune to it of their family. Irissë was his younger sister, after all. Now was no different.

"We'll not be gone for more than a few days?" he asked cautiously.

Her face lit up. "No, not at all! I'll not make you late to your wedding."

Turukáno exhaled, and after a moment he smiled. "Alright, then."

Irissë grinned again, ear to ear, and thanked him, and went outside to wait for him to get ready.

It occurred to Turukáno that he had never gone hunting with his sister before—he was probably the only one of them, their siblings and their cousins who hadn't. On the rare occasions that Turukáno went hunting, it was always with Findaráto; Turukáno got the impression that Findaráto was not quite as thoroughly enthusiastic about hunting as Irissë, and would not insist on staying out for days at a time.

Not once had he ever gone hunting with Irissë. She had not asked him in several years, but once upon a time, she did, and he had always said no. Turukáno really had little enthusiasm for the sport on its own, and Irissë seemed to respect that, but he had the feeling that his refusals had disappointed her.

It would be nice, though, to go with her. Just once.

**Author's Note:**

> Turukáno—Turgon  
> Irissë—Aredhel  
> Findaráto—Finrod  
> Findekáno—Fingon  
> Arakáno—Argon  
> Makalaurë—Maglor  
> Fëanáro—Fëanor


End file.
